Yuk, Main Tebak-Tebakan!
by Katsunawa Yura-Tassya
Summary: Bagaimana keseruan jika anggota Scouting Legion bermain tebak-tebakan? Bahkan, sebagian dari mereka memberikan hukuman dan harus di laksanakan hari itu juga! Mind to read my first fanfiction in this fandom and review?


Ini adalah hari yang cerah di HQ _Scouting Legion_, namun hal itu tidak terjadi bagi tokoh utama kita ketika—

"Jaeger, bangunlah. Sekarang, giliranmu bersihkan kandang kuda."

sang _corporal_ tercinta menendang pemuda _brunette_ yang masih tertidur dengan tendangan fabulous kick andalannnya. Sedangkan sang korban tendangan tersebut hanya meringis kesakitan di daerah pinggul karena tempat tersebut adalah sasaran tendangan dari tanah(?) barusan. "_I-Ittai_," ringis pemuda di ketahui bernama Eren Jaeger sambil mengusap pinggulnya yang nyeri.

Rivaille hanya mendengus sebal dan mengelap sebentar _boot_ kesayangannya, menganggap bahwa tendangan tadi membuatnya kotor. "Tidak ada waktu mengeluh. Sekarang mandi dan cepat bersihkan kandang kuda, Jaeger," timpal Rivaille dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan bawah tanah tadi yang di tempati sebagai kamar Eren.

"Cih, lagi asyik-asyik mimpi bermain lompat tali sama _Colossal_ _Titan_ malah di bangunin. Dasar cebol," ejek Eren sambil memperbaiki tempat tidur. Ah, sepertinya dia ingin mendapatkan lagi tendangan legendaris itu. Eren segera mengambil peralatan membersihkan dengan ogah-ogahan dan berjalan menuju kandang kuda yang menurutnya terkutuk itu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yuk, Main Tebak-Tebakan!**

**Rated: T**

**Pair: Levi, Eren Y, Hange (Hanji) Z.**

**Genre: Humor, Parody**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Warning: OOC, OOT, GaJe, Typo(s), Alur Kecepatan, _slight_ JeAru, MikaRen, YmirChris, RiRen, dll.**

**Summary: Bagaimana keseruan jika anggota _Scouting Legion_ bermain tebak-tebakan? Bahkan, sebagian dari mereka memberikan hukuman dan harus di laksanakan hari itu juga! _Mind to read my first fanfiction in this fandom and review?_**

_**Happy reading~**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Setelah sampai, sang Jaeger muda pun mulai membersihkan kandang kuda yang kacaunya seperti habis diserang _Titan _tipe 15 meter di bawah permukaan air laut(?). Dengan elegannya, Eren membersihkan kandang tersebut. Maju-mundur, kiri-kanan, atas-bawah, utara-selatan, timur-barat dan sebagainya(?). "Hahahahaa, rasain kamu!" tawa si _Horse Face_ a.k.a Jean Kirschtein sambil mengancungkan telunjuknya di depan wajah Eren.

Muncul lah perempatan di dahi Eren, kemudian dia mencoba berpikir kalimat yang _indah_ untuk di ucapkan kepada _rival_ yang masih saja mengejeknya. "Ho, pasti ini kerjaanmu serta temanmu 'kan… _horse face_~" goda Eren dengan raut wajah mengejek. Jean pun segera membalasnya sambil membuang bekas makanan kuda tadi di tanah yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di tangannyam mungkin dia ingin makan kali ya? *_author_ di hajar Jean*.

"Ini balasanmu karena mengejekku!" geram Jean menghamburkan semua hasil kerja Eren dan menginjak-nginjaknya dengan kesal.

"Bukannya kau duluan yang memulainya!?" Eren pun mulai terpancing emosinya, bagaimana tidak. Bayangkan saja, kalian baru saja memungut gundukan dedaunan yang berjatuhan di taman bunga kalian tiba-tiba saja dihancurkan oleh adik kalian. Sakit hati, bukan? Tapi ini sih gundukan bekas makanan kuda.

"Kau yang duluan, Eren!"

"Kau yang duluan, Jean!"

**"KAU, BANCI!"**

**"KAU, HORSE FACE!"**

**"KAU, BABU!"**

**"KAU YANG DULUAN, TUAN PEMBANTU!"**

**"KAU DULUAN, MAS PENJUAL BAKSO DIDEKAT SEKOLAH _AUTHOR_!"**

Hei-hei, kenapa dia di sangkut-paut 'kan dalam pertengkaran kalian, hah!? Bisa-bisa saya tidak mendapatkan bakso gratis lagi *dihajar _readers_*.

"KAU YANG MEMULAINYA DULUAN, JEAN SI JONES _FOREVER_!" teriak Eren dengan suara lantang miliknya. Jean yang mendengar kata terlarangnya tiba-tiba pundung di pojokan kandang kuda sambil mengukir nama 'Mikasa' berulang kali. "A-Ah, Jean?" tanya Eren khawatir membuat sang _seme_ yang melihatnya secara langsung cemburu seketika. Oh rupanya, Rivaille diam-diam membuntutinya dari tadi hanya untuk melihat bokong Eren yang menari dengan indahnya. Eitss, hampir saja_ rate fanfic_ ini berubah.

Eren pun berjalan mendekati Jean dengan perlahan namun di hadang oleh teriakan Mikasa. "Eren, apa yang terjadi? Aku mendengarmu teriak barusan?" Mikasa khawatir sesuatu akan terjadi pada adik angkatnya, begitu juga dengan Armin yang baru saja menyusul Mikasa. Armin menarik nafas sebentar dan berjalan mendekati Jean.

"Jean, _daijoubu_?" Oh, sepertinya sang _uke_ khawatir sama _seme_nya! Mari tepuk tangan semuanya *prok prok*. Ekhem— maaf barusan OOT. Jean yang melihatnya, kemudian memeluk Armin.

"Eren, aku sudah tidak jomblo lagi karena sudah ada Armin di sisiku," celetuk Jean sambil menjulurkan lidah seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mengambil permen _halloween_ temannya. Eren dan Mikasa pun _sweatdrop_ melihatnya, sedangkan Hanji yang baru saja lewat segera _blushing_ dan _nosebleed_ di tempat melihat adegan bagus untuk novelnya berjudul 'Cinta Seorang _Seme_ kepada _Uke_nya'. Ah, virus _fujoshi_ Hanji kumat.

Dengan segera, Hanji mengelap mimisannya sebelum mengotori ubin yang di injaknya jika tidak bisa-bisa dia kehilangan semua giginya. "Hei, kalian lagi ngapain?" tanya Hanji dengan nada riang.

Eren yang pertama kali menyadari keberadaan _Titan freak_ pun menjawab, "E-Eh, cuman ngobrol-ngobrol sambil membersihkan kandang. Jika Mayor Hanji menyuruhku untuk ikut percobaan, aku tidak bisa soalnya habis ini aku di suruh untuk membersihkan dapur." Hanji hanya cengo karena Eren mengetahui maksud kedatangannya, maka dia kembali memikirkan rencana yang bagus agar Eren mau ikut sama dia atau... agar dia dapat bermain permainan miliknya, untuk referensi novelnya.

"Bukan itu kok, aku cuman mau bermain tebak-tebakan bersama kalian. Apa kalian mau?" tawar Hanji. Mereka semua menimang-nimang tawaran Hanji tersebut. Tidak ada salahnya 'kan, sekali-kali bersantai setelah menjalani misi hidup-mati, membersihkan dan sebagainya. Setelah lama berpikir, akhirnya mereka setuju dengan tawaran Hanji. "Oke, kita mainnya sebentar malam ya setelah makan malam soalnya kalau sekarang bisa-bisa kita di hukum oleh Rivaille," curhat Hanji sambil membentuk bibirnya menjadi huruf 2(?) karena huruf 3 itu sudah terlalu _mainstrem_.

.

.

.

Suasana di ruang makan HQ _Scouting Legion_ sangat ramai karena kebanyakan dari mereka ingin bermain tebak-tebakan bersama-sama. "Aku sudah tidak sabar bermain tebak-tebakan!" seru si combro— eh Connie sambil melemparkan kursi ke _author_ karena salah penyebutan nama. Yang melihatnya hanya _speechless_ melihat kelakuan si Connie.

"Hei, sudah lah. Kasihan si _author_nya kamu lemparin kursi, Connie," ujar Christa dengan sifat keibuannya yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Christa, kau malaikatku!

'_Che, awas saja kau, author. Setelah fanfic ini selesai, aku akan datang bersama titan menuju rumahmu_,' batin Connie kesal. Hei, di tahun 2013 sudah tidak ada titan tapi ada koruptor. Sambil menunggu _mayor_ mereka datang, mereka pun bercakap-cakap mengenai misi mereka saat melawan _Titan _di kota _Trost_. Ada yang ketakutan, ada yang tertawa, bahkan ada yang pundung di pojokan ruangan dan kalian sudah tau siapa yang pundung di pojokan tersebut, ya dia adalah Jean Kirschtein karena sedari tadi di kacangin sama Mikasa.

_**TOKK TOKK TOKK**_

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu ruangan tersebut. Saat pintu mulai terbuka, semua orang di dalam ruangan tersebut bergidik ngeri mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka secara perlahan namun menimbulkan suara seperti di film maupun game _horror_.

_**Krietttt**_

"Ciluk, ba!" Semua pun bergubrak ria setelah mengetahui bahwa di balik pintu tersebut adalah _Mayor_ Hanji dan sapaannya juga tidak elit sekali.

'_Emang kita lagi main petak umpet ya_?' batin semua orang (minus Hanji).

"Semuanya sudah ada disini?" tanya Hanji _to-the-point_ sama seperti Rivaille yang di balas anggukan semua orang yang ikut serta dalam permainan Hanji. Hanji segera mengeluarkan gelas kayu yang di atasnya sudah tertutupi oleh kertas yang di ikat menggunakan tali kecil. "Nah, mari kita tentukan giliran kalian untuk memberikan tebak-tebakan kepada teman kalian," ujar Hanji sambil berjalan dan menuangkan(?) kertas yang ada di gelas tersebut di tangan peserta tebak-tebakan.

Hanji pun kembali ke tempatnya segera dan berkata, "Jadi begini peraturannya. Kalau ada yang mendapatkan giliran untuk memberikan tebakan, orang itu harus menunjuk salah satu teman untuk diberi tebakan. Jika dia salah menjawab atau tidak tau jawabannya, maka dia harus di coret tepung atau di hukum, dua-duanya juga boleh dilakukan secara bersamaan begitu juga sebaliknya." Semuanya hanya mengiyakan saja semua perkataan— bukan pidato Hanji yang hampir sama panjang dengan pidato milik Irvin. "Siapa giliran pertama?" Eren segera mengangkat tangannya dan berjalan maju ke depan ruangan.

"Aku menunjuk Jean!" teriak Eren yang di balas tatapan tajam dari sang korban tebakan Eren.

Jean pun maju ke depan dan menghadap Eren. "Aku punya tebakan untuk kamu, _horse face_. Kalau kau pintar, saya membiarkanmu untuk duduk di samping Mikasa." Seketika Jean merasakan hatinya berbunga-bunga mendengarnya dan bersemangat menjawab tebakan yang menantinya. "Tapi kalau kalah, kau akan menggantikanku membersihkan kandang kuda, bagaimana?" lanjut Eren.

Jean menganggukkan kepala menandakan dia setuju dengan penawaran Eren barusan tanpa memikirkan resikonya. '_Yey, aku akan duduk di samping Mikasa_,' batin Jean, masih dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

"Baiklah, ini tebakanku. Di hutan aku menemukan anggrek hitam, lalu kupetik. Tetapi, kenapa tanganku basah dan berwarna hitam? Silahkan di jawab~" tanya Eren dengan nada mengejek sedangkan yang lain sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Bagaimana dengan Jean?

"Ehmm, karena itu jenis anggrek baru?" Gubrak, satu ruangan pun kembali bergubrak ria sambil tertawa keras (minus Mikasa dan Jean) setelah mendengarkan jawabannya, sama halnya dengan Eren. Sedangkan Jean hanya kebingungan melihat reaksi semua temannya.

"_Baka_, pertanyaan semudah ini kau tidak tau jawabannya. Hahaha, jawabannya tentu saja itu adalah anggrek yang di cat hitam, belum kering tapi sudah ku pegang! HAHAHA!" tawa Eren karena senang tugas membersihkan kandang kuda itu berpindah tangan ke kuda jadi-jadiani yaitu Jean. Eren pun mulai mencoret-coret muka Jean dengan tepung. Jean hanya pasrah karena sudah tidak duduk di samping, malah mendapatkan tugas membersihkan kandang kuda seperti janjinya tadi.

Kegiatan itu terus berlanjut ke giliran Sasha untuk maju. "Aku menunjuk Connie!" Connie pun ikutan maju dan berhadapan dengan Sasha. "Kenapa bendera _Scouting Legion_ berlambang 2 sayap berbeda warna?" tanya Sasha sambil cekikian duluan. Sedangkan yang lain menganggap soal itu mudah dan tidak seperti tebak-tebakan.

"Karena kedua sayap itu melambangkan kebebasan bagi umat manusia dari sergapan titan 'kan. Hah, pertanyaan itu mudah sekali!" jawab Connie dengan pedenya. Semuanya mengangguk setuju dengan jawaban Connie namun Sasha tiba-tiba saja tertawa dengan keras.

"Hahaha, jika lambangnya adalah kentang pasti banyak yang ngambil kentang dari tempat penyimpanan makanan di samping kamar Eren dan memakannya saat menjalankan misi sepertiku— ups!" Sasha keceplosan saat menyadari bahwa dia telah membuka aibnya sendiri. Karena dia takut di hukum lari berkeliling lapangan sama saat perkenalan diri 2 tahun yang lalu, dia pun berlari meninggalkan ruangan tadi yang di balas tawa semua temannya. Connie, beruntung kali kau nak. Wajah tidak kotor dan tidak mendapatkan hukuman pula.

"Selanjutnya adalah giliran Reiner untuk memberi tebakan!" teriak Hanji dengan girang membuat Rivaille dan Irvin terganggu aktifitasnya.

"Kenapa di sini ribut, Hanji? Kau tau 'kan kalau aku sedang mengurusi laporan tentang misi kemarin," umpat Rivaille dengan wajah datarnya seperti tembok Sina yang belum dihancurkan. Seketika ruangan itu pun hening, Reiner yang berniat maju ke depan untuk memulai tebakannya dia urungkan karena takut mendapat tendangan _fabulous_ dari Rivaille.

Hanji segera memperbaiki kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot dan berkata, "A-Ah Rivaille datang! Kami sedang memainkan permainan tebak-tebakan untuk mengisi waktu luang, kamu mau ikut?"

Rivaille hanya mendengus sebentar. "Hmph, lebih baik aku hanya melihatnya saja. Jaeger, buatkan aku kopi tanpa gula," ucap Rivaille tanpa menatap Eren yang sudah merinding dugem(?) karena mengira bahwa dia di panggil untuk menjadi tangga atasannya untuk mengambil kemoceng di atas lemari makanan untuk membersihkan meja dan kursi yang super-duper-hiper(?) kotor akibat ulah kelompok Eren dan kawan-kawan.

Dengan usaha kerasnya, akhirnya sang _corporal_ tercinta kita dapat mencapai sebuah kemoceng di atas lemari makanan tanpa bantuan kursi atau pun bawahannya, pemirsa! Dia hanya bermodal 'kan 3DMG untuk— O-OI RIVAILLE! JANGAN MERUSAK PROPERTI RUANGAN! INGAT SEMUA PAJAK BAWAHANMU YANG UNYU BIN GAJE DI BELAKANGMU SUDAH MENGGUNUNG SEPERTI GUNUNG FUJI!

Maaf, barusan _author_ nyasar di situ jadi langsung curcol saat melihatnya. Mari kita lanjutkan.

.

.

.

Setelah Eren mengantarkan kopi tersebut pada Rivaille dan mulai menyeruput kopi tersebut dengan anggun, maka permainan pun kembali di mulai tanpa menyadari bahwa seseorang sedang mojok karena sedari tadi dia di kacangin. "Aku memilih Bertholdt untuk menjadi korban tebakanku," ucap Reiner. Bertholdt pun berdiri dan seperti yang dilakukan Jean dan Connie, dia berhadapan dengan Reiner. "Nah, Bertholdt. Jawab tebakanku ya. Buah apa yang bikin kita semua bingung?" tanya Reiner.

Terlihat dari tampang Bertholdt, dia sedang memikirkan jawaban dari tebakan tadi dengan seksama. Sekitar 10 menit berpikir keras, akhir Bertholdt menyerah dengan cara melambaikan tangan di kamera(?) (_readers_: emang di tahun itu dah ada kamera ya? | _author_: gak ada, aku memang sengaja memasangnya di situ XD *di hajar _readers_*). "Ah, aku nyerah. Memang jawabannya apa, Reiner?" tanya Bertholdt dengan antusias. Reiner pun mengambil tepung dan mencoret-coret muka Bertholdt dengan itu.

"Jawabannya adalah apel!" Seketika, satu ruangan pun bingung dengan jawaban Reiner termasuk Rivaille yang hanya mengangkat salah satu alisnya ke atas menandakan bahwa dia kebingungan. "Tuh 'kan, kalian semua bingung! Hahahaa!" tawa Reiner pun meledak. Yang lain pun ikutan tertawa, memang tebakan ini membuat semua anggota termasuk _author_ bingung sih. Setelah itu, Reiner dan Bertholdt kembali duduk.

Dan sekarang giliran Armin untuk maju ke depan. "E-Etto, saya memanggil Jean untuk maju ke sini," ucap Armin ragu apakah keputusannya itu benar atau tidak memanggil sang _seme_ ke depan bersamanya(?). Sedangkan yang lainnya hanya bersiul ria bahkan ada mengibarkan spanduk bertuliskan '_Ganbatte, Armin!_' entah itu hanya candaan atau hal-hal yang tidak dapat _author_ katakan kepada _readers_ *_author_ di timpuk*.

Jean yang melihatnya hanya berdecak kesal, mungkin ini semua pengaruh virus _fujoshi_ milik salah satu atasannya yang telah menyebar luas bagaikan penyakit mematikan. Jean pun maju untuk kedua kalinya sebagai korban tebakan. Armin menghirup oksigen di sekitarnya dan menghembuskan secara perlahan dan melakukannya terus sebanyak 10 kali seperti ibu-ibu yang dalam proses melahirkan. Ekhem—.

"Coba jawab tebakan milikku dengan benar. Berapa potong roti yang bisa kamu masukkan ke lemari kosong?" tanya Armin dengan nada serius. Jean termasuk temannya berpikir-pikir jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

'_Aduh, bisa gawat kalau aku tidak bisa jawab. Nanti wajah tampanku ini mau taruh di mana coba?_' batin Jean narsis dengan background sambaran petir dan muncul lah wajah _Colossal Titan_ seperti sama seperti Eren alami saat menjaga kota _Trost_ (Jean: _kuso author_!).

Jean pun pasrah dan menjawab seadanya untuk tebakan tersebut. "Satu," jawab Jean dengan wajah di buat lebih mirip dengan kuda, bahkan Jean sudah mulai memakan rumput yang dia dapat entah darimana.

"Kamu benar, Jean."

"Eh?"

"Iya. Jawabanmu benar, Jean. Lemari tersebut hanya di isi satu roti karena setelah roti tersebut di masukkan, lemari itu tidak kosong lagi," kata Armin seperti mengajari anak didiknya cara menghitung dan membaca. Akhirnya semua berakhir cengo dengan penjelasan Armin barusan. Sepertinya mereka semua harus belajar untuk mencerna semua perkataan Armin dengan jelas dan tepat(?).

"Nah, karena Jean menjawab dengan benar tebakan milik Armin maka kamu harus mengoleskan tepung itu di pipi Armin, Jean!" ujar Hanji sambil memberikan piring yang penuh dengan tepung. Karena kasihan nanti wajah _uke_nya kotor dengan coretan tepung, Jean pun mengembalikan kembali piring tersebut kepada Hanji.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin wajah Armin berganti warna menjadi putih pucat seperti _Titan_ yang lagi kena demam berdarah," ungkap Jean yang disambut oleh tatapan _fujoshi_ dari semua orang (minus Rivaille, Irvin, Eren, Annie dan Mikasa).

"Aww, _so sweet_."

"Armin, jadian aja sama Jean! Dia 'kan baik!"

"Aku doa 'kan kalian bahagia sampai pelaminan!"

"JeAru! Kami mendukung hubungan kalian!"

Entah apa yang merasuki pikiran semua temannya sehingga mereka berpikiran seperti itu. Terkutuklah kau, _Mayor_ Hanji. Jean ingin sekali bertatapan muka langsung dengan _Titan_ yang ada di dalam tembok Maria dan membiarkan dirinya di makan oleh _Titan_ yang cantik dengan gigi kinclongnya. Resiko jadi JoNes —Jomblo Ngenes—. _Poor you_, Jean.

"Selanjutnya adalah Mikasa!" teriak Hanji semangat dengan gaya _cheerladies_ tapi yang dijadikan pom-pom itu adalah sayur brokoli(?). Eren dan yang lainnya hanya _sweatdrop_ ria melihat tingkah _Titan freak_ tersebut.

Mikasa pun naik, Jean jadi deg-degan, Eren menguap, Sasha lagi makan kentang, Connie lagi menyisir rambut imajinernya(?), Reiner curcol sama Bertholdt dan Marco, Annie diam kayak patung, Ymir menggoda Christa, Armin lagi berterimakasih sama Jean, Hanji masih sibuk dengan pom-pom barunya, Irvin masih pundung dan Rivaille lagi minum kopi. Kok suasana di sini pernah _author_ lihat deh tapi di mana ya? Ah, lupakan.

Mikasa melirik semua temannya sambil menutup sebagian dari wajahnya dengan syal merahnya. "Aku memanggil Eren untuk maju ke depan," kata Mikasa tenang. Eren menurutinya dan maju ke depan. "Jawab tebakanku, Eren. Yang jual tidak doyan, yang doyan tidak beli, eh yang beli tidak doyan. Itu apaan?" tanya Mikasa.

Eren berpikir keras jawaban dari tebakan tersebut. Yang lain pun ikutan berpikir dan terlihat Sasha senyam-senyum sendiri menandakan bahwa dia telah mengetahui jawabannya. Connie dan Jean pun mendekati Sasha untuk menanyakan jawabannya. Setelah mereka mendengar jawaban tebakan tersebut, mereka pun mati-matian menahan tawa dan menatap Eren seakan berkata 'tebakan-begitu-saja-gak-tau-jawabannya'.

"E-Etto, jawabannya daun, bukan?" jawab Eren ragu. Sedangkan yang lain hanya diam di tempat seperti baru saja melihat _Titan_ lagi _dance_ Po-Pi-Po.

"Hm. Bisa jadi, bisa jadi." Lho, kok jadi main Ind*nesi* P*nt*r sih? Yang lain pun _speechless_ mendengarnya. Jean, Connie dan Sasha hanya menahan tawanya dan Rivaille masih tetap di posisinya yaitu duduk sambil menyeruput kopi di hadapannya.

"Hm, berwarna hijau?"

"Ya!"

"Lembut?"

"Ya!"

"Sering di bersihkan?"

"Bisa jadi."

"Ada di sekitar sini?"

"Bisa jadi."

"Mungkin rumput deh."

"Kamu benar, Eren."

Tuh 'kan. Semua pun _sweatdrop_ melihatnya. "Sekarang Eren harus mencoret wajah Mikasa dengan tepung," kata Hanji memberikan piring berisi tepung dengan tangan bergetar entah karena kedinginan atau hal lain yang mengganggu pikirannya. Eren pun mengambil sedikit tepung dari piring dan mulai mengoles di wajah Mikasa.

"Setelah ini bersihkan wajahmu, Mikasa," ujar Eren sambil menepuk pelan kedua tangannya. Mikasa hanya mengangguk dan pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan mukanya sedangkan Eren kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Nah, sekarang giliran Marco yang naik," ucap Hanji takut-takut. Semua anggota tau sisi lain dari Marco, walaupun tampang Marco itu lugu namun saat bermain dengan permainan seperti ini, tidak tanggung-tanggung dia akan memberikan hukuman yang sadis sama seperti Rivaille. Semua deg-degan saat Marco maju.

"Aku memilih Reiner untuk menjadi korbanku," kata Marco pelan dan semuanya menghela nafas lega kecuali Reiner yang terpaksa menelan ludahnya, menanti hukuman dari Marco jika dia kalah. Reiner maju ke depan dengan ogah-ogahan.

'_Mati aku, mati aku, mati aku! ARGH!_' batin Reiner frustasi, takut menerima hukuman yang lebih kejam dari terahkir kalinya yaitu membersihkan kamar Marco selama 1 bulan penuh tanpa bolong sehari pun. Sadis bukan?

"Kue apa yang di dalamnya ada pembungkus? Salah jawab, bersihkan semua pakaian kotor prajurit pria di _Scouting Legion_ selama 1 minggu penuh," ucap Marco dengan nada mengancam sedangkan yang lain malah bersorak gembira karena ada yang membantu mencuci pakaian kotornya (minus prajurit wanita dan Rivaille).

"Ehm, ku-kue isi bungkus?" jawab Reiner ketakutan. Dan selamat nak, anda harus membersihkan semua pakaian prajurit pria _Scouting Legion_.

"Salah, jawabannya adalah kue salah bikin. Sekarang bersihkan semua pakaian kotor yang sudah kutumpuk di dekat sumur," perintah Marco. Reiner dengan lemas menuju ke sumur untuk mencuci. "Tunggu, aku lupa mencoret mukamu dengan tepung. Kembali ke sini, Reiner."

_WHAT THE HELL!?_ Reiner serasa ingin menggigit tangannya dan berubah menjadi _Armored Titan_ untuk ikut membantu semua _Titan_ untuk memusnahkan semua manusia tapi dia masih ingin hidup dan tidak ingin mati di tangan Marco dengan tidak elit yaitu menjadi babu seumur hidup. Reiner menerima nasib wajah tampannya di coret dan mencuci pakaian kotor 1 minggu penuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Giliran Christa untuk maju!" Christa pun maju ke depan dan menatap semua temannya, berusaha untuk menemukan orang yang tepat untuk bermain tebak-tebakan dengannya. "Aku memilih Ymir untuk korban."

Ymir merasa 'kan hatinya berbunga-bunga dan maju ke depan untuk main bersama Christanya.

"Jawab ya, bermulut besar tapi tidak bisa ngomong. Apa itu?" tanya Christa. Ymir pun menjawab tebakan itu dengan mudah.

"Goa."

"Nah Ymir, silahkan coret wajahnya!" ucap Hanji semangat, masih megang 2 brokoli raksasa. Ymir pun mencoret-coret pipi Christa dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Dia serasa di kelilingi oleh Malaikat Christa yang membawa bunga mawar. "Ymir, pilih orang—"

"Christa, jawab pertanyaanku," potong Ymir sambil menatap Christa _puppy-eyes-no-jutsu_. Christa pun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

**JLEB**

Seakan ada panah yang menusuk semua hati anggota _Scouting Legion_ (minus Rivaille) melihat senyuman itu. Ymir pun terbatuk sebentar dan mulai bermain tebakan. "Bagaimana cara paling gampang untuk menangkap ikan?" tanya Ymir dan berharap Christa tau jawabannya.

"Hm, suruh orang melempar ikan kepadamu. Bener 'kan?" jawab Christa dan di balas anggukan Ymir. Christa pun mencoret-coret muka Ymir dengan tepung. Ymir berteriak dalam hati karena saking senangnya karena Christa memilihnya menjadi korban tebakan begitu juga sebaliknya.

'_Kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Curang lu, Ymir!_' Semua orang mendengus kesal karena tidak mendapatkan elusan lembut dari tangan Christa (minus Rivaille). Ah, susahnya menjadi cantik ya, Christa? *di lempar tomat*. Mereka berdua pun kembali duduk.

"Sekarang giliranku untuk naik!" Hanji maju ke depan, semua kembali deg-degan karena mungkin saja hukuman dari Hanji yaitu menjadi kelinci percobaannya. "Aku memilih Irvin untuk mejadi korbanku! Khukhukhu~" tawa nista Hanji, seketika aura Irvin bertambah suram. Mereka turut sedih karena pemimpin mereka menjadi korban.

"Argh! Aku tidak ingin menjadi korban Hanji! Eren, kemari 'kan piring itu!" teriak Irvin frustasi dan langsung menyambar piring tepung dari tangan Eren. Dia langsung menumpahkan tepung di atas kepalanya dan langsung lari begitu saja. Semuanya pun _speechless_ melihatnya, Hanji hanya tertawa laknat melihat kelakuan Irvin yang OOC.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengejar Irvin sebelum dia nyebur ke empang di samping rumah _author_. Kalian lanjutkan ya!" teriak Hanji yang sudah berlari meninggalkan mereka semua. Anggota lainnya termasuk _author _terdiam di tempat melihat adegan uhukistrikejarsuamiuhuk. Karena tidak mood, maka mereka menghentikan permainannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Corporal_, maukah anda menjadi korban tebakanku? Sekali saja! _Onegai_?" bujuk Eren dengan wajah di imut-imutkan. Sedangkan Rivaille, dia masih saja menyeruput kopi di cangkirnya sampai habis, tidak tersisa setetes pun kopi di dalam cangkir itu. Seperti yang di katakan setiap orang jika mengalami situasi ini, Eren Jaeger di kacangin oleh _corporal_ Rivaille. Catat itu, anak-anak! *di gebuk massal*.

"Hm… baiklah tapi harus menggunakan hukuman. Yang kalah harus menuruti apa yang di inginkan pemenang, gimana?" tawar Rivaille yang di balas anggukan Eren.

"Di mana _corporal_ menemukan bahwa 2 + 2 bukan 4?" tanya Eren dengan antusias. Dia berharap bahwa Rivaille salah jawab dan dia dapat menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu yang jarang Rivaille lakukan sebelumnya.

"Mungkin di kertas ilmiah milik Hanji. Benar?" jawab Rivaille dengan tatapan tajam. Eren sempat bergidik ngeri melihatnya tapi dia senang karena jawabannya salah.

Eren menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan menghembuskannya. "Huft… maaf _corporal_, jawaban anda salah. Jawabannya itu satu di buku PR anak bego, dua di kalkulator rusak, tiga di buku salah cetak dan empat di pertanyaan milikku. Hehehe, sekarang hukuman untuk _corporal_ adalah… cobalah untuk tersenyum kepada semua anggotamu. Bagaimana semuanya?" tanya Eren kepada semua temannya dan setuju dengan sarannya.

Rivaille tampak memasang tatapan tajam serta… malu? Apa _author_ tidak salah lihat bahwa pipi Rivaille memerah walaupun itu kasat mata? Ah, sepertinya _author_ harus menggunakan mikroskop untuk melihatnya(?).

"Apa aku harus membunuhmu, Jaeger?" tanya Rivaille dengan tajam sambil menyiapkan_ cutter blade_ miliknya. Eren tertegun mendengarnya, begitu pula dengan yang lainnya.

"Ayolah, _corporal_ sudah berjanji bukan? Hanya sekali kok!" Eren tidak muda putus asa begitu saja, dia pun menunjukkan senyum lima jari miliknya kepada Rivaille. Rivaille pun semakin bingung melihatnya dan dengan terpaksa di mulai tersenyum. Walaupun sangat tipis.

"Rileks saja saat bersenyum, _corporal_. Jangan terlihat terpaksa."

"Seperti ini, SENYUM!"

Akhirnya, Rivaille dapat tersenyum walaupun lengkungannya tidak sempurna, ini semua berkat usaha anggota_ Scouting Legion _serta Eren. Terlihat aura di sekitar Rivaille menjadi berbunga-bunga karena anggota lain dapat melihat senyumannya walaupun itu tipis. Bahkan _author_ hampir klepek-klepek hanya membayangkan senyuman miliknya.

"Giliranku memberikanmu tebakan, Jaeger."

"Baik!"

"Kalau di tutup dia akan mengintip, tapi kalau di buka dia akan marah-marah. Siapa coba?" Eitss, para _readers_ jangan kepikiran macam-macam dulu. Eren berpikir sebentar, mencoba mencari jawabannya dan akhirnya—

"Aku tidak tau jawabannya, _corporal_."

dia tidak tau apa jawabannya. Seketika satu ruangan _facepalm_ melihatnya. Rivaille kembali tersenyum tipis sambil meraih dagu Eren. Jarak di antara wajah mereka berdua sekitar 1-2 cm. "Jawabannya adalah… orang yang naik gerobak di bawah guyuran hujan, Eren." Lalu Rivaille mencium Eren di depan anggota lainnya yang shock melihat adegan barusan tetapi tidak bagi para _fujoshi_ yang sudah _nosebleed_ sedari tadi.

Mikasa yang baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi, mulai mengeluarkan aura mencekam dari tubuhnya dan untung saja Annie, Ymir, Reiner, Bertholdt dan Armin sudah menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak membunuh Rivaille. Jika tidak di tahan, mungkin Mikasa sudah di masukkan ke penjara karena membunuh prajurit berbakat dari _Scouting Legion_.

"Bunuh si cebol… bunuh si cebol… bunuh si cebol…" umpat Mikasa sambil menatap tajam Rivaille dan berusaha mengambil pisau dapur di dekatnya. Segera, Jean membawa kabur pisau tersebut untuk di kembalikan ke tempatnya agar anak kecil tidak memainkannya sembarangan(?).

"_Co-Corporal_?"

"Ini hukumanmu karena menjawab salah tebakanku, Eren."

"KUBUNUH KAU, CEBOL!"

Dan hari itu di tutupi oleh teriakan Mikasa yaitu 'BUNUH SI CEBOL' sambil menendang barang-barang di sekitarnya tanpa belas kasihan ke arah Rivaille dan untung saja di tangkis Rivaille. Jangan lupa, teriakan Hanji agar Irvin mau turun dari atas pohon yang tau cara naik namun tidak tau cara turun layaknya seekor kucing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/n: Domo! Perkenalkan saya _author_ baru di fandom ini. Maaf ya jika ada salah kata atau salah penyebutan nama karena cuman nonton setengah episodenya ^^"**

**Dan para _senpai_ serta _readers_ yang ada di fandom ini, mohon bantuannya ya!**

**Oh iya, kalian pasti bingung mengapa ada yang tidak ikut bermain tebakan? Daftar alasannya ada di bawah ini(?):**

**- Jean: Gak _mood_ main tebak-tebakan, lagi bersihin kandang kuda dan lagi ke dapur buat nyimpan pisau dapur yang ingin Mikasa lempar tadi.**  
**- Bertholdt: Lagi mencuci wajahnya dari coretan tepung.**  
**- Connie: Gak _mood_.**  
**- Irvin: Kabur dari Hanji dengan menaiki pohon tanpa tau cara turunnya.**  
**- Hanji: Mengejar Irvin.**  
**- Annie: Faktor kemalasan *di banting Annie FC* dan gak _mood_.**

**Hahaha, kebanyakan gak _mood_ di sini. Ah ya, curcol author banyak sekali. _Jaa matta ne, minna _( ^o^)/**

_**Mind to review?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Salam _author_ Katsunawa Yura-Tassya.**


End file.
